Metadata is generally data about other data. Metadata is often used to store and/or communicate characteristics about data. For example, data can be stored in a file having associated metadata (e.g., file size, creation date). As environments that use and operate on data become more complex, so too does the need for metadata as well as the amount of metadata that must be managed. Traditional techniques for managing metadata can include maintaining change logs to track and manage changes to the metadata. However, use of change logs can be unnecessarily complex and inefficient.